Bitten by You : Bra and Goten: Trusting You
by Moon Star1
Summary: B/G... Seeing him there, kissing that other girl had broken her heart. She will never trust him again, especially with her heart. But, he's not going to leave it at that. Goten will fight, just for her. Will she let him in again? -- One-Shot


Moon Star  
  
It's been a long time since I've taken to writing, so this is here for all of you. This is a series that is for each couple.   
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters. I don't own the song used here either, Blue by Yoko Kanno I think.   
  
  
  
Bitten by You   
Bra and Goten : Trusting You   
  
Bra cried into her pillow endlessly. Her tears sipped through the material making the spot dampen at it's contact. Every time she opened her eyes, the scene replayed on her mind and more tears made their way out of her eyes. It hadn't have to have turned this way. She was mostly partly to blame for all of this.   
  
She had hurt him with her comments knowing that at that moment what she had said was to have the exact effect. Now that she reflected back on what had happened, she knew that it was all of her fault. She hadn't even given him time to explain.   
  
***  
  
Goten sat over the branch of the immense and old oak tree. At first glance, you could think that he was sleeping on the sitting position. His knees were up with his arms wrapped around them. His face was hidden in between with no movement what so ever.   
  
His body had shaken with emotion as he saw her face plastered onto his eyes by memory. Her expression had been one that had broken his heart. All he had wanted to do at that moment was to take her in his arms and whisper words of affection and of protection.   
  
She had said many things on her outburst to him which hurt. He himself knew that when she got hot headed or something on her mind, that her thoughts would go on the way to inflict pain to the person in front of her which made her feel that way.   
  
It would have been better if she had just hit him right there with all of her strength. It had been stupid. Just because of a stupid bet, he was loosing one of the persons that meant more to him than life. He still didn't know why he was supposed to do it anyway, he should have just said no.   
  
He looked up at the sky, letting his eyes wonder to the stars that wondered through space. One of them moved from it's place and leaving a trajectory line of light started to move out. It's light shone bright and fierce to the destiny that awaited it.   
  
~Flashback~  
  
"I'm sure that you won't do it."   
  
"Of course I won't," Goten replied. "I'm not crazy enough to throw my relationship with Bra just because you need me to do a favor."   
  
"What has she over you?" Cried his friend. "You used to go through women like that." he motioned with his hands to demonstrate his case.   
  
"That's history," Goten replied as he drank from his drink.   
  
"You know," Jonathon's eyes shone brightly. "The guys are beginning to say that you've lost your touch." Goten's eyes turned to his. "They're saying that since you've been with Bra, that you've turned into a boy that will do all of her bidding and run with his tail between his legs."   
  
"I don't care," he saw Goten's eyes flinch somewhat.   
  
"Oh, you don't," Jonathon stood up. "I was doing this to help you get back their respect but if you want to be seen as a.."   
  
"I thought you said that you needed me to," Goten interrupted him.   
  
"That was so that you wouldn't have to know," Jonathon explained.   
  
"Why would you think that I would do that?"   
  
"No one will know but me and I'll make sure that the fellas don't think what is not right." He saw the hesitation on Goten's side. "Do you have anything to do tonight?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Then, I don't see the problem. All you have to do is take her to the club and dance with her. You're not crucifying yourself. Plus, you need some new excitement on your life. When was the last time you went out?"   
  
"Long time."   
  
"You're precious girlfriend has you abandoned. Just do this or be subjected to the treatment."   
  
"Okay, I'll give," Goten laughed. "It's like we're making a bet or something."   
  
"Exactly."  
  
"What?"   
  
"The bet's that you will either go through with this night or you give up your seat on the club." Jonathon put out his hand for a shake.   
  
"Alright," Goten met his hand and saw a smiling John leave the table. "What have I gotten myself into."   
  
At the club...  
  
Goten moved through the bodies of people dancing to the table. He had arranged for John to wait for him at the club. Thinking back all through the day, Goten had realized what a mistake this whole thing was. Instead of coming here he could have gone to Bra's house and surprise her and spend the whole evening with her.   
  
A night of snuggling up together in front of the TV screen didn't sound bad. It was one of their favorite things to do when they were alone. Instead, he found himself on a dark club with loud music with a bet that he couldn't back out of.   
  
The night had turned endless in time in which he danced to satisfy his friend and his so called date. As the hours passed, he drank and began to loosen up. He hadn't known what time it actually was or didn't want to. It all went haywire when the music started to get more personal and his body replied to the rhythm.   
  
Almost at the end of the night, he could have said that he had spent a good night. His date had some drinks of her own so making her more vulnerable. She started to get closer and closer getting personal on her movements to him. He couldn't say that he wasn't to blame, he had done nothing to stop her from doing it.   
  
Before they were about to turn out of their last dance, she kissed him on the middle of the place. Caught by surprise, he couldn't say that he had expected it. He returned the kiss just like he would have on the old days. The kiss ended in a rampage and he saw her look at someone behind them with curiosity.   
  
He turned around and found himself staring at Bra's face. Her eyes were widened with fear present in them and a hand on her mouth to stifle any kind of sound. Goten froze as he saw her look at him with a look of betrayal and as she moved backwards. She stumbled on some couples dancing but she paid no heed to them. She turned abruptly as tears streamed down her face and quickly fled the scene.   
  
Goten stood there frozen for a moment before he realized what had happened. Bra had been there for god knows how long and she saw the kiss. What could be going through her head right now? Betrayal and hurt. Not caring for the person beside him, Goten quickly took off knowing that Bra would made her way back to the house as quick as possible.   
  
Taking off into the air as he got out, he desperately searched for Bra's energy. She wasn't too far off but her level had increased immensely. He speed up and caught up with her as she landed in front of Capsule Corp House. She turned around to him as he started to make his way to her. Her eyes shone with a violent rage and she let her impulses take over. She punched him right on the face with all the pent up rage that she felt.   
  
Goten stumbled back and saw her contract her face in hurt. He stood up and wiped his face from the dirt. He advanced again but she cringed her face and spoke to him on a low voice. "You come near me and I swear I'll kill you." She turned around and opened the door letting it hit back with a loud noise to make her point clear.   
  
Goten just stood there by the door. He put his back against the wall letting it support his body. He knew that for one side he shouldn't leave her alone with thoughts that weren't true but taking to her and at this late hour would be impossible without waking up Trunks or Vegeta.   
  
Not really wanting to, he started to walk back out of the Brief's house into the street. He himself needed to take it off, he had drank so much to fall out into a coma state if he had been an ordinary human. Stumbling through the streets, he made his way to his place.   
  
If he had known what would happen the next day, he would have dammed the whole neighborhood and charged right after her. It had only made Bra draw the conclusions that seemed simpler to what she had seen that time.   
  
Bra awoke the next day to a damp bed and with red puffy eyes. The sound that had woken her were of her clock radio that had been set the night before. She looked around to it and found it on the wrong station but at this time, she didn't really care for anything.   
  
"Here's the rerun of the new song from Yoko Kanno, Blue." The soft melody began to play.   
  
  
Never seen a blue sky  
Yeah I can feel it reaching out  
And moving closer  
There's something about blue  
  
Asked myself what it's all for  
You know the funny thing about it  
I couldn't answer  
No I couldn't answer  
  
Things have turned a deeper shade of blue  
And images that might be real  
May be illusion  
Keep flashing off and on  
  
Free  
Wanna be free  
Gonna be free  
And move among the stars  
You know they really aren't so far  
  
Feels so free  
Gotta know free  
Please  
  
Don't wake me from the dream  
It's really everything it seemed  
I'm so free  
No black and white in the blue  
  
Everything is clearer now  
Life is just a dream you know  
That's never ending  
I'm ascending  
  
The soft melody entered Bra's head making her forget of her troubles making her concentrate on it. The words free caught her ears as she saw the enunciation on them. That's what she wanted to be. Free of the images that kept playing on her mind.   
  
He was embracing the other girl on a grip as she did him and they were kissing in almost desperation. The hurt from the scene surfaced and fresh tears started to appear on her eyes rolling down her cheeks. With a whimper, she regained her position on her pillow letting her sounds of suffering come out.   
  
***  
  
Goten had woken up sober the next day. What he had desired more now was to simply whack himself as hard as he could on the head and just kill himself. He just hoped that Bra would be on a better mood to be able to tell her the truth. He got up miserably and made his morning chores around the apartment. He dressed and started to make his way to work.   
  
It was a Friday and he just couldn't excuse himself out of the work day. He had a big presentation to do today, and if he didn't pass it through satisfactorily, he could loose the client and the job. The biggest client was there and that meant a lot of money was involved. After I finish this, if Mr. Strol doesn't keep me for long, I'll go see her.   
  
***  
  
Bra spent the whole day locked on her room embraced on a corner of her window. She spent the whole day looking out into the sky as if fascinated by it when in true, her mind was haunted by the events on the day before. Her mother had tried talking to her but left right after seeing that what Bra wanted was to be alone. Bulma knew that the best thing was to talk about what was wrong but if Bra didn't she could be as stubborn as a cow.   
  
Later, in the afternoon, a knock interrupted Bra of her thoughts. She was about to cry out to whomever was in there to leave or risk having their heart taken out by the hand.   
  
"Bra," Trunks said. "Open the door."   
  
"Leave me alone Trunks," she shouted at the door. From the other side, Trunks had been able to hear all of her crying for a long time. Bulma had called him not sure of what she could do. She and Trunks were the people that knew Bra the most.   
  
Bra heard the footsteps go away to the stairs of the house. She continued to look out into the sky and into the clouds. She closed her eyes momentarily and opened them to find Trunks floating on the open window with his arms crossed.   
  
Without waiting for an invitation, he entered the room by the window and sat right before her. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong or do you want me to get it out of you?"   
  
"I'd like to see you try," Bra muttered as she turned to the other side with her teddy bear in between her arms. From behind, Trunks could sense the movement of her breathing and the constant interruption of sobs. Trunks moved to face her and put his arms around her in a comforting way. Bra cried to his shoulder endlessly. The shoulder to cry on was right there for her.   
  
Trunks started to say soothing words trying to calm her down. She seemed to have an endless river of tears. The cold salty water sipped through his shirt as she put her arms around him. It was just like they were little. Bra always came running to him to help her with her problems. As they grew, they were apart somewhat but they still had a friendship that went beyond words of sympathy.   
  
They stayed on the position for a long time. Trunks looked down and found that Bra had calmed down and was asleep on his chest. Effortlessly, he took her up in his arms and set her up on the bed. He didn't know what to do but to let her sleep. Without an alerting sound, he left the room and closed the door behind him.   
  
There might be a person that might know just what the hell was happening. Trunks could bet that he had a more than 99% of knowing what was happening. Trunks passed the kitchen seeing her mother cast a glance at him. "She's asleep." He told her and went out the front door. He took off in the direction of the west of the city. Let's see what the hell was really wrong.   
  
As he was flying one way, another figure passed him on the way to his house. Trunks stopped and looked back at the figure. Just the person he wanted to see. Powering up, he took off after the figure with full speed. He caught up with him in no time.   
  
"Goten," Trunks called getting his attention. "Just the person I wanted to see."   
  
"What is it?" He said trying to conceal his nervousness.   
  
"Do you happen to know why Bra has locked herself on her room for the whole day crying?" He started with sarcasm. He immediately knew that Goten had something he knew about this from the moment their eyes locked. They knew each other too well.   
  
"I had something to do with it."   
  
"Do you want to go down there," Trunks pointed to the grass bellow them from the air. "To talk about it?"   
  
"I don't have much of a choice about it do I?" Trunks moved his head from side to side and they both went down to the earth.   
  
"Where do you start?" Trunks said settling himself on a sitting position not caring for the dirt. Goten followed suit and started to talk about what had happened the night before.   
  
"... And that's what happened."   
  
"Ok. Do you think that I should kill you right now or later?" Trunks asked his eyes hard as stone.   
  
"I know it was a stupid thing to do," Goten said as he sighted. "I say that I deserve worse for that."   
  
"You're right," Trunks said with a tone of intimidation. "Let's have a good talk." He took Goten by the arm and started to lead him away into the deep forest and trees that were right behind CC. There was a place in which Trunks and Goten had gone when they were younger in which they always escaped to spar and talk. Now, they were bound to do both of them.   
  
"You can't see her right now anyway." He saw the question on his face. "She fell asleep as she cried onto my shoulder and if you wake her up then I wouldn't be able to control myself."   
  
***  
  
Bulma entered the room. She glanced at the bed finding Bra asleep on it. It had already been two hours since Trunks had flown out and she was getting worried of what he could be doing. Making sure that the movement of the door hadn't awakened Bra, she opened it so that she could enter the tray she was balancing with one arm. Balance was all, if she had stood one more second with one arm only, the whole thing would have fallen.   
  
She walked to the bed and set the tray on the bureau beside it. Bulma moved to the bed and sat beside the sleeping Bra. Her angel. She saw the stained cheeks. There was no evidence of her sorrow but the deepened cheeks. Their red color giving out away the trails of the saltine water that had passed over them.   
  
She had to eat something. Bulma extended her arms to Bra and passed it over her cheeks. "Bra," she leaned in. "Honey," she waited for a response. Bra moved from her position on the bed and groaned. "Wake up, you need to eat."   
  
"Goten," she murmured still wrapped on her sleeping mind. Bulma frowned at the tone. It held suffering and restrain. Something had happened between them.   
  
"Bra," Bulma's tone was firmer. She started to shake Bra's shoulders. Her eyes started to open slowly.   
  
"Mom?"   
  
"Get up Bra," Bulma answered, she nudged at her sleepy daughter. "I'm not going to ask you anything because I know you won't tell me but you are going to eat something." She moved Bra out of the bed. "Now, up!"   
  
Bra groaned as she got in a sitting position on the bed. Her mother put the tray on her thighs and put the spoon on her hand. "Eat the soup." She ordered with Bra complying. It wasn't as if misery was good enough but being completely famished wasn't going to help her.   
  
Instead of arguing with her, Bra started to eat her soup obediently. She took her time. She wasn't going to rush through this to get herself out of this.   
  
She pushed the plate into her mother's arm with the tray as she finished the last spoon of the soup. She knew the blend anywhere. Her mother had done it herself. She must be really worried.   
  
"Now, this is better," Bulma smiled at Bra. "I just hope that Trunks will be back soon. He's supposed to be finishing a project with Pan."   
  
"Where did he go?" Bra asked as she remembered that he had been holding to her listening as she cried herself to sleep and exhaustion.   
  
Bulma shrugged her shoulders. She turned around and moved to the door. She looked back one more time as she saw that Bra was getting up to the bathroom. "If you need anything, just tell me." Before Bra could answer, she had closed the door.   
  
"Thanks mom," she whispered to the closed door. She actually felt better than before. Just the presence of someone who just wanted to be there and not ask for any explanations was something that Bra cherished. She stepped into the bathroom discarding her clothes. They were the same that she had wore that night. She hadn't even changed to go to sleep.   
  
Yesterday night. The sound it brought to her ears were not something that she liked. She would always remember it. She wasn't going to cry. She told herself over and over. She couldn't cry. Her eyes watered and a tear rolled over her cheek. She had thought that her tears had been already spent. But, they just kept coming out and out.   
  
"This is my last cry," she told herself as she started to let the water caress her body. "Everything will continue to be the same."   
  
With that resolution, she closed her eyes and let what was left roll over her cheeks and blend with the warm water. It wasn't going to be a problem for her at all.   
  
***  
  
"I just want to explain," Goten told Trunks as they emerged into the lawn of Capsule Corps.   
  
"I know you do," he answered. "I also want you to talk to her, but that is if she even wants your name to be mentioned."   
  
"I love her," Goten murmured.   
  
"I know you do," Trunks told him. "I'm not blind. Anyone with a set of eyes could see that you two are a complete set of lovebirds who always spend their time together."   
  
"I should have called," he said as both of them stopped. Before them was half of the land in shambles. Fire was on some of the leaves of the trees that still stood on the back of the property. Standing in front of each other were both Pan and Bra. They were in a fighting stance and there were marks on their selves and clothing so that you could see that they had been at it for some time.   
  
"What are you two doing?" Shouted Trunks as he stood there with his body paralyzed.   
  
"We're just sparring," Pan declared as her eyes never left Bra's. "You are beyond late Trunks Briefs." She scolded as her eyes connected with his. He shrank in his place as a sorry grin appeared on his face.   
  
"Whatever," she told him. She smiled at Bra as she started to move toward him. "I have to get ready. Big dinner."   
  
Bra opened her eyes and she turned around to the three of them. A smile was set on her face. Nothing was amiss in there. "I guess this is over." She shrugged her shoulders in the same manner as Bulma and let out a sight of relief. "We have to do this again."   
  
"Yeah," Pan started to walk to the house as Trunks and Goten just stood there with Bra following her. "I'll come tomorrow."   
  
"Sure," they smiled at each other and Pan disappeared into the house.   
  
"Oh, hey guys," she said to them. Both Trunks and Goten exchanged glances. She was too okay for what was only some time ago.   
  
"I'm going inside," said Trunks knowing that something was wrong. He would ask someone inside. "I also have to get ready for the dinner." In seconds he had entered the house and out of range from both Goten and Bra.   
  
"Hey," Goten started to say nervously. He saw the stony glance that Bra fixed on him. "Can we talk B?"   
  
"What about?" She asked, her tone cold as ice. Goten paled nervously as he heard her tone. She had closed herself in. When she did that, it was never good to get any emotion out of her. You never knew what was going on inside her.   
  
"About yesterday."   
  
"You don't need to explain anything Goten," she informed him. "I think I got the message of what needed to be seen. I think that we have nothing to discuss if that's what you are going to talk about."   
  
"Bra, please?" He implored. "Don't make this seem like something that it's not."   
  
"I'm not making anything look like what it isn't Goten," she told him. "I saw what I had to see and believe me, now I know what had to be done." She walked out of his range and entered the house leaving him there all alone in the backyard, or the remains of it anyway.   
  
"This is not going to be easy," Goten told himself as he went inside the house. He was about to go up the stairs when someone pulled him from behind out of the way to them and got him inside one of the rooms by the kitchen.   
  
Goten turned around and found himself with a pair of onyx eyes staring, boring at his. Goten shrank in his place as he saw Vegeta cross his arms and scowl. The shorter saiyan carried himself as the prince he was and Goten knew that he was going to do something that would be really painful for him.   
  
"What is it Vegeta?" Goten swallowed as he let the words roll out of his mouth.   
  
"What happened yesterday?" Vegeta asked instead. Goten knew that he wasn't going to budge. The older man was much stronger than him anyway.   
  
"A misunderstanding," Goten muttered. "It's just that."   
  
"Oh," Vegeta didn't sound surprised. "Something happened that wasn't what it seemed but Bra thought what it looked like was what was going on."   
  
"Exactly," replied Goten.   
  
"I shouldn't even let you within a mile radius of her," Vegeta informed the younger saiyan.   
  
"She saw me and another girl kissing," Goten said. Vegeta would get it out of him any way or another.   
  
"I can see how that can be easily misunderstood," Goten heard the sarcasm as his eyebrows rose. The look that was always intimidating.   
  
"I was drunk," Goten said as he sat down on one of the chairs of the room. He didn't know why but Vegeta had never said a thing about him and Bra dating or going out. It seemed that he was in favor of what was going on. Vegeta understood what Goten was thinking.   
  
"You are wondering why I never told her that you two couldn't go with each other although I had basically stopped her from seeing any other boy in this planet." Vegeta knew that he had now Goten's complete attention. "I know when I can't put my foot down with something that I can't stop."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"I had to realize sometime that my son and daughter would get to meet their soul mates and live like I have," Vegeta sat down on one of the chairs that faced Goten's. "There's no way escaping what you have been drawn out to have, no way out of it. I'm living proof of it."   
  
"I don't know why Vegeta," Goten interrupted him. "But, I've always felt like you were a second father to me, although you really didn't like me that well."   
  
"I had to start liking you if you were going to be related to me," Vegeta huffed. "Even though you are ten years older than her, I can't stop you from seeing her as much as she can't stop you two to share your life together."   
  
"Did you also know about Trunks?"   
  
"I'll be related to Kakarot twice this way," Vegeta's expression didn't change. "I got over it as soon as I saw you all look at each other. It's just on the way you two clench eyes and your glances meet."   
  
***   
  
Bra left her room after she had changed her clothes and had eaten some junk food she found in the room. She was making her way down when she saw Pan pacing on one of the rooms.   
  
Bra entered the room. She had never seen Pan so nervous before. Something was up. "What's wrong Pan?"   
  
She looked up a little disconcerted. There was some fear tucked in on her. Bra saw as she breathed in a breath of relief. "Thank god it was you."   
  
"What's going on?" Bra asked her.   
  
"I'm going to do it," Pan told her.   
  
"Do what?" She asked.   
  
"I'm going to tell him about my offer to go to New York. I've put it off as long as I can but, there's less than four days left until I leave and I don't want him to find out just an hour before I leave."   
  
"That's reasonable." Bra stood there tentative. "I think that's the push he'll need to wake up and do what he should have done years ago."   
  
"I've already given up on that Bra," her sullen tone proved it. "I've loved these past few years with him and I wouldn't trade them for anything. But, the time has come for me to concentrate on my career and I will, no matter the cost."   
  
"I know Pan," her understanding was present in the manner she walked up to her friend. "I just hope you're doing the right thing."   
  
"Don't worry, even if I'm not it's a choice that I've already made."   
  
"I wish you good luck for tonight." Bra kissed her softly on the cheek for a good bye and started to move out of the room. She was stopped as Pan still had something to ask her.   
  
"Are you and my uncle having problems?" Pan asked. "You were too concentrated on sparring today."   
  
"We broke up," She answered. "It's good to know at least that someone will be happy for once." She left the room leaving Pan in complete shock. Trunks swiftly entered finding her in the same place.   
  
"Is something wrong?" He asked preoccupied.   
  
"Bra said that Goten and she have broken it off," she told him with an unbelievable tone.   
  
"I didn't know it had gone to those extreme measures."   
  
"Will they be okay?" She asked him preoccupied.   
  
"I wouldn't worry about it," he said to her leading her out of the room. "I know that this will be soon as it had been before."   
  
***   
  
Bra walked out of the house. She took in the breeze of fresh air and couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. Nature had a way to always brighten her up when she was down. Walking up as she had done when she was a little girl, she started to make her way into the trees.   
  
She stretched her legs, flinching as some sore muscles started to complain with all of the exercise she did today. It wasn't even close to what she thought it would. It had been a long time since she had trained, it had surprised her how much she could still recall from the last time she had trained with Pan.   
  
Bra slowed down as she saw a small path to her right. She took it knowing that what she was looking for wasn't too far ahead. The enormous tree came to her line of vision. It was an old tree which was now mostly dead. Bra had done a test to see how old it was and saw that it was one of the oldest of the property. She looked up into the foliage to find the tree house still in it's place.   
  
She remembered how Goten and Trunks had built it when they were little and used to spend time alone in there at nights to talk. She had always wanted to be in on it but she had been too little to be let in there with them by her mother. Then, when she was older they just lost interest in it.   
  
And there it was. Bra had taken over it and had spend most of her time with Pan and Marron in it. With some remodeling and additions, she added to herself. It had been necessary to have all of the comforts of home and the tree provided all the much needed space for the small kitchen and the bedroom. It all connected to the other trees around it so that they could be made. It had all the necessities of every good home, even though it was just a tree house but a Brief's tree house.   
  
Bra started to go up in the air, the stairs still there to climb but she liked it more this way. She went to the platform that was with the welcome matt and she stepped down. She pressed down on the wood to see if it would withstand her weight. It was made of a special type of wood that was designed at C.C. that was brilliant to build. It had withstood a lot of years of pounding from the saiyan kids.   
  
Knowing that it will be able to withstand her for a long time, she entered with the password on the door and waited for it to open. It had been some time since she had been here. She had only paid some visits to the place to see if it was still there and to open it up to get some air in it. She knew that sometimes her mom came over by herself to take care of the small house. She liked to save the small house saying that she wanted her future grandchildren to play in it.   
  
The door opened while Bra waited some time for the air to enter. She went inside finding that some of it's corners were filled with dust. Coughing up some of the dust, Bra made her way to one of the corners of the place. She pressed a button on the wall as it opened and four machines came out of it. It was the cleaning crew so that she didn't have to clean it up. All she had to do was open the windows to let air in and out of the compressed place.   
  
Bra started with the living room windows. She opened it up to the fullest to let the air flow through the leaves and into the small house. She opened the three of them and moved up to the kitchen. She opened the windows and started to look at the cupboards to see if there would be something edible to have. She opened the refrigerator door finding only some new fruits and packaged dinners. There was some water and orange juice for her to drink at least.   
  
Closing it up, she walked up to the last room of the three. The bedroom. She opened the door slowly, trying to get the dust to keep it's place. The equipment would be there in just a little while to clean it up from where it was. She walked to the windows as they were parallel to the other on either side of the same wall. It faced the east so that the sun would shine in every morning. The windows opened with no difficulty on her grip.   
  
Silently, she moved toward the queen sized bed and started to shake the covers. All the dust that had settled on it was now on the air. Bra coughed, some of it's particles made their way to her nose and throat. Settling it down, Bra took off her shoes and walked through the room to the closet. She knew that she had some spare clothes in here that should be able to fit her.   
  
She opened the door and started to rummage through all the clothes that had seemed forgotten to stay on the unopened space. The light bulb came to life, making the hollow space come alive. Bra walked into it to where there were many boxes with tea parties and toys. Right above them were the clothes on it's hangars. Bra saw that her old shorts and a blouse were like thrown into a pile where the boxes were. She picked them up and examined them.   
  
She had used to wear these when she was younger to sleep. She had never been fond of pajamas and the old set of shorts and long shirt that were at that time was all that she needed to sleep comfortably. Bra knelt down and picked the two clothing. She folded each of them up and placed them on a better place where she would get them later to the house.   
  
As she explored all of the clothes and things in the closet, she found things that she had thought she would never see. One of them that struck a cord was an oversized t-shirt and a pair of boxers. She had stole them from one of the closets that Goten kept stuff in at C.C. He had always stayed there often so instead of packing clothes, he would just leave them there and use them when he spent the night.   
  
She had taken a pair of old boxers and an oversized shirt for her that she had seen him wear before. He hadn't seemed to notice that they were missing because he never looked for them. He only discovered them in her possession when she had been here last.   
  
He had just come out of nowhere trying to find Trunks who was himself somewhere where no one could reach him. He had just come in, him knowing the code to enter and had found her walking from the kitchen to the living room with her hands full of food to watch in front of the television. He had just stared at her. Then, it was as if he had regained movement of himself.   
  
"Are those my old boxers and my t-shirt?" He asked her, one eyebrow making it's way up.   
  
"I don't know," Bra had simply said smiling at him continuing on her way. "Are they?"   
  
She had just left it at that. She had been sure that he had seen her flush as she quickly moved to her destination. She had felt embarrassed at being found out by him but it had been something else too. She had felt for the first time his penetrating gaze on her as she simply sat there and he continued to stand. He had stayed there, both catching up on each other lives.   
  
It seemed to her that it had been the turning point for them. They had seen each other more constantly and they would spend more time together. That's how it had all changed for them. And now, Bra sighted as she shock her head. She just wanted to relive past times and have a nice evening to herself.   
  
She went to the dresser and started to change to the old sleeping clothes. She wanted to see if she had changed anything on the past year. She saw that the boxer was still limp as the last time. It seemed that she hadn't changed at all from the waist down. With the shirt, she found that it went over to her waist-thighs. She had grown some inches, she supposed. It wasn't much with what had last year.   
  
Let's just spend a good night in front of the TV and fall asleep on one of the chairs or the couch. She moved to the living room finding that the little mechanical cleaners were started to make their way from the kitchen to the bedroom. She continued to the living room and looked for the remote control of the TV. She wanted to see what programs they were transmitting these days.   
  
She settled down on the couch and started to flip through the channels. She settled on what seemed the beginning of a movie of a fairytale so she left it. She had always loved to see the movies of fairytale kind of films. She looked at the title. 'The Princess Bride'. She remembered it. It had been a long time but she had seen it before. Knowing of it's entertainment, she secured herself on the couch and started to pay attention as the commercials rolled for the movie to begin in just a few minutes.   
  
She turned the channel to another one for some time before coming back to the movie. "That's a really bad habit that you haven't brake." A voice said from behind.   
  
Bra's eyes twitched as she continued to glare at the TV. He was right behind her and she hadn't even noticed. "What are you doing here?" She managed to get out trying to get any poison out of her voice.   
  
"I see you're wearing them again," he said as he walked over to the couch. Bra straightened up on the seat and continued to see upward. She saw out of the corner as he sat down at the other end. His eyes were once again glued to her. Penetrating, trying to see inside of her.   
  
"What do you want Goten?" She asked him, her face coming to face his. Her eyes were in defiance.   
  
"I came to talk to you," he saw the indignant look appear on her face. "And don't give me any crap like you did just a few hours ago out there." He stopped her from uttering a single syllable. "You should have at least let me talk to you instead of running out and locking yourself in your room."   
  
"It seemed pretty sensible to me to do that," she rebuked. "When I feel that my heart is breaking and that I don't want people to see me, then I do that."   
  
"You have always been so stubborn," he scolded. "It's never been easy to tell you a single thing without you getting to conclusions beforehand."   
  
"I'm listening," she muttered as she crossed her arms. He had described her perfectly but she wasn't going to prove him right.   
  
"It's not what it looked like," Bra stopped the urge to go out and shout to his face. How could it not be what it looked like? He was kissing another person, girl, opposite sex.   
  
"How could that be interpreted the wrong way?" She asked instead. A clenching smile on her face.   
  
"I was drunk and she kissed me," he told her.   
  
"Oh," she rolled her eyes. "That makes all of the difference in the world."   
  
"It doesn't change what I did," he said before she could say something else. "I shouldn't have accepted to go out to the club in the first place but I found myself in a position that I couldn't say no."   
  
"You can always say no, Goten," she said to him. Her eyes focused on his. "It's something that you always have a choice in. No matter how it can wound your ego." She spit the last words out. Goten remained silent, knowing that she had been right. He could have said no, but because of how he wanted to be seen in front of his friends, he said yes.   
  
"You're right."   
  
"I know I am," she told him defensively. "Just because I seem like it doesn't mean that I don't see all the angles of the problem." She scowled at him.   
  
"I didn't want to go."   
  
"That doesn't make it right."   
  
"I know it doesn't. I'm trying to say something that will make it right between us."   
  
There was some silent pleading from him to her. "Where you in such needed attention that you risked my trust for this?"   
  
"No. I would have preferred to come here to C.C. and spend the night with you on the couch watching TV."   
  
Bra's eyes softened at his words. His tone was of misery. She knew that as much as she had cried the night before, he had felt as miserably as her. She had leaned against the door as she had closed it behind her and heard as he cursed and pounded the wall.   
  
He had felt the helplessness of that night. He had withdrawn into himself this time. He was thinking to himself not paying attention to anything out.   
  
"I..." Bra started to talk this time. Goten looked up at her. "I was looking for you yesterday night. I phoned your apartment but no one answered. I spend a whole hour trying to find you, but I couldn't find you. I wanted to say that I had finally finished. The project was finished and I wanted to celebrate with you. I didn't know where else to look for you so I just left to join some friends that said to meet them at the club."   
  
She wanted to see what he was looking at and thinking. He was looking right at her, his eyes blinking as it glistened. She knew that he loved her. She loved him. Since they were little, she had always felt a love for him. Brother, friend, and finally lover. She didn't want to loose this. She saw it in his eyes. He didn't want to loose her.   
  
No matter how much she would try, she couldn't change her heart. It would take her whole life to burn something engraved within herself. She wasn't one to forget easily and of something that she didn't want to.   
  
"I don't want to loose you because of my stupidity," he told her as if reading her mind. Goten reached for one of her hands and pulled it toward his. "I'm a moron and a saiyan which makes it worst." Bra laughed at the comment. Who, no better than her knew of saiyan men. She lived with two of them.   
  
"I know that we may not be able to go back to full trust but you have to believe me," he pulled her hand toward his lips. He placed a kiss there, lingering, his eyes boring to hers. "I love you and I'm not going to loose this precious relation that we have with each other." He placed a hand of his own on her cheek. He caressed it, pulling some of her tendrils back toward her ears. "You still love me?" His lopsided grin appeared in his face. He always did that when he was nervous or he didn't know what else to do.   
  
Bra stalled. She was breaking inside. She was raging a war inside which went only one way but wanted to have it still. She knew that deep inside, she wouldn't be able to live without him. She was going to do what she wanted deep inside.   
  
A brush of warm substance woke her up from her deep thoughts. Goten had leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Just a peck, as if proving into the unknown.   
  
"You didn't push. That's a good sign," he said to her, still caressing her hand in his.   
  
"I still love you, you stupid saiyan," she told him. Goten smiled at her, his arms extended. He circled her waist and brought her to him.   
  
"Do we begin again?" He asked, giving her small kisses at each interval.   
  
Bra smiled as she accepted his offerings. He could always be sweet and romantic when he wanted to. He deepened one of his kisses, getting her by surprise but she quickly recovered. She circled his neck, bringing her body closer to his.   
  
"I..." she said taking in some air. He kissed her again, breaking off her sentence. "... think that..." He closed her speech again. "We should just continue..." She moved her head so that this time, he wouldn't be able to land on her lips and cut her off. Instead, he kissed the nape of her neck. "... from where we are."   
  
She smiled as he continued to give her light kisses on her neck. She stopped him by taking each side of his head in her hands and turning him to her. She leaned in herself and started to part his lips with hers. She nibbled at his lower lip, gaining a moan from him. Every time she did that, he always responded the same way.   
  
Not letting her gain the upper hand, Goten shifted their position so that she would be cushioned at the bottom with him on top. He grinned as he saw her surprise. He kissed her behind her ear, a soft spot that he had found some time ago. Bra giggled at the contact with it.   
  
Goten leaned in, and whispered to her ear. "I was bitten by you," he kissed her tenderly on the spot. "Since then, I can't see my life without you."   
  
"Me neither," she told him, the adoration visible in her eyes.   
  
"Love comes a long way Bra," Goten said nestling himself beside her on the wide couch. "I don't want to waste it on simple things." She snuggled closer to him as the TV volume went up from her hand.   
  
"Let's not," she bent her head, her eyes fixing in his own. She brushed her nose with hers, leaving a kiss in it's wake. "It's too precious for that."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, so this is me. I take a long time to write things and this types especially. It's official, I don't like to write one-shots, but I pulled it off somehow. Now, the other ones will be easier. My problem is just Bra and Goten.   
  
Well, I would like to say that this is the first story in a series. That's why it's named Bra and Goten. Wait to see the second one which will be on a separate part.   
  
Thanks for reading, the next couple are Pan and Trunks.   
  
Moon Star 


End file.
